Love and Loss
by scarlett-1998
Summary: Everyday Merlin walked past the Lake of Avalon reminding himself of how he failed the once and future king. He's lived for centuries and desires death more than anything. That was until he met Cassie Henderson, the quirky new neighbour that makes Merlin see clearer than he ever has. Reincarnation fic MerlinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

He stood leaning across the railing that overlooked the Lake of Avalon, the last resting place of the once and future king.  
Merlin turned and continued his walk home. During those centuries Merlin had gained a rather large fortune working for various kings and queens. None were like Arthur,they were rude and incompetent and lazy, but Arthur was a clotpole and a prat, but he cared, well he tried not to show it.

Merlin's feet trudged across the lane and around the corner. He saw a girl around late twenties juggling around a few boxes and failing. Merlin awkwardly jogged up to the girl and picked up the two boxes she'd dropped.

"You dropped these" Merlin stated.

"No shit Sherlock, no I'm joking thanks" she smirked. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Merlin smiled and ignored his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. He followed the girl into the house next door and put down the boxes.

"I'm Cassie by the way" she smiled and held out her hand.

"Merlin and before you ask yes it is and blame my mother" he laughed recalling the amount of times people had asked if it was my real name and shook her hand.

**Cassie POV**

Oh my god I'm so clumsy. I drop everything. I sighed and attempted to carry the boxes but dropped two.

"You dropped these" said a voice.

"No shit Sherlock, no I'm joking thanks" I smirked. I looked up at the voice, he was a man around the same age as me. He had dark hair and blue yes that looked older than the rest of him. My heart rate quickened and the palm of my hand became sweaty. I motioned for him to follow me inside.

"I'm Cassie by the way" I introduced myself.

"Merlin and before you ask yes it is and blame my mother" he laughed to himself. I chuckled and smiled at his sense of humour.

"Well I've gotta get going, but if you need help moving anymore stuff I live next door" he said before slipping out of the door to his own house.

I sighed and stared at the house. It was bare and felt cold. I shivered and continued collecting the rest of my boxes from my car.

After a couple of hours I'd nearly finished. The house was almost complete , I smiled at my handy work and sat down with a cup of tea.

I tried to concentrate on Coronation Street but my mind was elsewhere. I kept thinking about Merlin. There was something different about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He intrigued me.

**Merlin POV**

I slumped back to my house and made myself some tea. I remembered how I wouldn't get any rest because of Arthur bossing me around. I missed him a lot. I can still remember Camelot vividly like it was yesterday. I missed Gwen always helping me out. I missed Gauis he was like a father to me. I missed my mother every second of the day. I missed getting teased by the knights. Most of all I missed Arthur he'd become like a brother to me. I'm still waiting for the day he returns.

Cassie, my new neighbour there was something different about her. In some ways she reminded me of Freya, but there was something completely new about her that I have never seen in anyone before. I somehow felt drawn to her. My train of thought was interrupted when a letter fell though the letter box. I picked up the letter it said

_"Hey Merlin, thanks for helping me earlier, as a thank you I would like to invite you to my house warming party, its tomorrow 8 till late. Thank you again."_

I smiled to myself . I left the letter on the table and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cassie POV**

What was I thinking, this was such a bad idea. My house was swarming with guests guzzling beer and devouring food. It was quite late and I started to think that Merlin wasn't going to turn up. Why did i want him to come so badly anyway?. The house was full of people i could talk to, but then again they weren't real friends they probably turned up for the free grub. I played the nice little hostess for a while now and i was bored. I felt someone put their arms around my waist and I gritted my teeth. I know whose touch it was.

"Long time no see princess" said the voice.

"Get your hands off me Gavin" I hissed.

"Now why should i do that?" he whispered in my ear. I stayed silent.

" I loved you and you betrayed me" he continued his gripping on my getting tighter.

"Please, just get off me, please?" I merely whispered.

"Never" he smirked. That was it, I'm not taking this anymore.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed. People turned from their conversations.

"Get off her mate" said another voice I recognised as Merlin's.

"Don't get involved" shouted Gavin.

"I said get off her" Merlin repeated.

Gavin turned around annoyed at Merlin. He began to swing for a punch but tripped over his own feet. I swear I saw a flash of gold in Merlin's eyes. The police had arrived, someone must have called them. They took Gavin away and the guest left gossiping about what happened. No doubt I'll be the talk of the town tomorrow. I sat down and ran my hands through my hair.

"Are you okay?" asked Merlin.

"No, not really" I chuckled to myself. Merlin awkwardly sat down beside me and sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it"

"Do you want some wine?" I avoided and he just nodded.

After lots of wine I started to open up to Merlin.

"I met Gavin when I was 18, he was kind and caring but he had a jealous streak. When I spoke to any friends who were guys he'd get violent. I lived with for years convincing myself that this was because he loved me. Then I just realised that that he couldn't control my life so I decided to move away. I thought I could get a fresh start, that didn't go as planned" I chuckled to myself on the last part.

"Why am I telling you all this anyway?" I questioned myself.

"I've just got one of those faces" he smirked.

I smiled and took a sip of my wine. I hadn't realised I was leaning in and so was he. I kissed him, I don't know why but I did.

(A/N hey guys I'm uploading the third chapter straight after this one, no reviews, favs or follows?, someone please review should i continue?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Cassie POV**

It's been a week since the kiss. I've been avoiding him and I'm pretty sure he's been avoiding me. The weather was fine and I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I left my house and waled awhile down a path. I stopped at a railing and looked at the sight ahead of me. It took my breath away, it looked almost magical. I realised Merlin was leaning against the railing too.

"It's beautiful" I said smiling

"Yes it is" Merlin replied without even looking at me.

"Look I'm sorry Merlin, I was drunk and you were comforting me. It didn't mean anything. I'm sorry" I rambled.

"Look, it's okay, in fact I quite enjoyed it" Merlin grinned cheekily before walking away leaving me shocked.

**Merlin POV**

I hid behind my smile, but really I was hurting. She said it didn't mean anything, but I felt fireworks. I haven't before not since Freya. I was drawn to her for some reason, like a moth to a light. Part of me was glad it meant nothing. I cant have a relationship and have so many things I couldn't tell her. I would probably scare her away. The rest of me was crushed, I needed someone. So many years of loneliness can do things to a man. That cheeky energetic side of me died with Arthur. Maybe Cassie can make me feel happier?. I thought to myself but that was quickly thrown away. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

(A/N sorry its short its just a filler, next chapter involves a return of a certain character ;).)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Cassie Pov

What did he mean he enjoyed it?. Did it mean something?. What was I thinking telling him it didn't mean anything. All those thoughts rampaged through my head for the past few days . I was driving home from the supermarket and I was nearly home. When suddenly a man with blond hair came out of nowhere. I slammed the breaks and stopped the car just before I slammed into him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you just come out of nowhere, oh my god I'm so sorry" I rambled.

"Its quite alright, can I as you a question?" He asked me oddly. I mean I nearly ran him over and he wants to ask me a question?!

"Uh..yeah sure.." I replied puzzled.

"Do you know someone called Merlin by any chance?"

" Yeah, hop in I'll give you a lift" I smiled and opened the door. I started the car and we carried on the journey.

"So how do you know Merlin?" I asked.

"We go way back, we're very very old friends, I'm Arthur by the way"

"Serious, Merlin and Arthur" I chuckled and he smirked. I pulled up to my driveway and parked the car.

"Merlins house it that one over there" I said pointing to it.

Arthur POV

I smiled at the girl and walked down Merlins path. I can't believer I'm doing this, technically I'm dead and Merlin should be. Its weird, I know how Merlin was left and for that I feel guilty, but look how much Albion has evolved and turned into great big multi cultural modern country. I took a deep breath and knocked on Merlins door. The door slowly creaked open and there I was face to face with Merlin after hundreds of years apart. He stared at me open mouthed and then slammed the door shut in my face.

"Merlin, what did you do that for, open the door" I said through the letter box.

"No you can't really be there, your dead" he cried.

"Merlin, I'm here and I'm sorry just open the door so we can talk" I begged. He was clearly not gonna listen. I could hear someone getting closer. It was the girl that nearly ran me over she must have heard the commotion.

"Not really" me and Merlin said at the same time.

"Arthur why don't you come over mine and have some teas while Merlin has some time to think over things" She concluded there some issues between me and Merlin. I reluctantly agreed and I followed her to her house.

Cassie POV

I lead Arthur into my house and showed him into my living room. He took a seat and I went to stick the kettle on. I wasn't sure what was going on between them two, but they had some serious issue, I was pretty sure Merlin was crying. In this short time I'd known him he seemed funny and cheeky.

God Cass your not falling for him are you?, you've olny met the guy!. All those thoughts raced through my mind. I made the teas and went into the living room.

"Here you go" I said handing him his tea and sitting down. He smiled in thanks and sighed.

"What's up between you and Merlin if you don't mind me asking" I asked shyly.

"Its complicated, really really complicated" he replied.

I nodded understanding that he didn't want to share. We sat in silence awhile quietly sipping out teas.

"So how did you and Merlin meet?" Arthur asked breaking the silence.

"I only recently met him actually, he helped me carry some boxes in when I moved here" I replied

"Merlin has always been a charmer to the ladies" Arthur joked.

I blushed and laughed hoping he didn't notice me blushing like a lovesick teenager.

"I'm going to go see Merlin, see if he's calmed down, thanks for tea" he smiled and showed himself out.

Merlin POV

I was left sobbing on the floor. I didn't know what to think. Maybe I was hearing things, no, I definitely know it was him. I didn't know whether to be happy, sad, angry or annoyed. I sat down on the sofa and sighed. Life is never fair. I spent on awhile just staring at the wall and was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. It was Arthur. I slowly got up and went to the door. I left out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and opened the door wide enough for Arthur to come inside. He stepped cautiously inside and I showed him to the living room. We sat in a complete silence for awhile.

Arthur POV

Merlin broke the silence that was consuming us both.

"I'm sorry" Merlin choked. I looked at him in surprise. This is Merlin we're talking about, he would blame himself.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I know how you've spent all these years blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault and it never was. I'm here now and I think its time we moved on with our lives" I finished, I couldn't sit there and watch the closest thing I've got to a brother blame himself. He nodded reluctantly and I smiled in reassurance.

"So how have you been" I asked him changing the subject.

"You know me, I've been fine" he shrugged.

"Cassie's lovely by the way, she's really pretty too" I smiled at Merlin tensing.

"Yeah I suppose she is, hadn't really notice" Merlin lied. He fidgeted with his hands and looked away. He so liked her.

"You like her don't you?" I nudged him and he looked away.

"No I don't" he denied. I chuckled and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay maybe I do, a little bit though" he finally admitted. I laughed in triumph.

"Well I'm off to bed, you can sleep in the spare room" he rambled before running up the stairs so I wouldn't see him blushing, but I did. I chuckled to myself and decided to go to bed myself. It was good to be back.

(A/N my first review and follows made my day, please review more even If its criticism)


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n hey guys forgot to say I DO NOT OWN MERLIN i wish and please review any welcome!)

Chapter five

**Merlin POV **

I woke up this morning expecting my boring life to continue, but then I remember that Arthur was back. After all these years he was back. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I could hear two voices, one of them was laughing. That's Cassie's laugh I recognised. I quickly sorted out my hair and continued casually going down the stairs.

"Morning Arthur, Morning Cassie" I yawned.

"It's no longer morning Merlin, do you normally get up this late?" Arthur laughed while Cassie giggled at his comment. I clenched my fists and went into the kitchen. I don't know why I got so annoyed. I really didn't like Arthur and Cassie getting on. I guess jealousy does things to a man. Wait jealousy?, yeah I liked her, but she's nothing more than a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Then why does my heart sink everytime I think that.

**Cassie POV**

Days had passed and everyone was fine and calm, everyone that was except me. I'd been having nightmares of my house on fire and Merlin was stood there. He muttered something and his eyes flashed gold for a second. Somehow he managed to get me out out of the house and into Arthur's arms where i sobbed uncontrollably. I had this dream every night and I would wake up shaking. I had overslept, I groaned and crawled out of my bed. I could hear someone continuously pressing the doorbell. I moaned and went downstairs not caring about what I looked like, but I seriously regret that because when I opened the door there stood Merlin and Arthur.

"Morning Cass" Arthur sang letting himself in while being reluctantly being followed by Merlin who mouthed sorry. I sighed and closed the door.

"I'm going to go get dressed make yourself at home" I said before running up the stairs. I showered and got dressed and went downstairs to the smell of pancakes. I smiled and thanked them before quickly devouring my pancakes. I plugged in my straighteners and left them lying on a cushion because I could hear Arthur calling me from the living room. I sighed and went to see what he wanted.

"What is it Arthur?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm bored, can we got out?" he moaned.

"Fine, you can come shopping with me in ten minutes" I told him turning my heel about to walk out.

"Shopping?!" I heard him moan.

"It's that or nothing" I replied and walked out. I could hear him grumbling under his breath. I smirked and finished doing my hair.

I yelled to Arthur and Merlin that we were leaving and after two minutes we all piled into my car. The shopping center was packed. The three of us dodged through crowds and bought a few things. We then went to Starbucks for a sit down.

"I am never doing that again" Arthur moaned as he sipped his coffee. Merlin and I rolled our eyes while we quietly drank our refreshments in a comfortable silence.

As it was winter it was dark when me and Merlin and Arthur had gotten home. We waved goodbye and headed our separate ways. I opened my front door with my keys and slipped inside. I flicked the light switch, but the light wouldn't come on. I flicked the switch a couple of times, but still the light wouldn't come on. Must be a power cut I thought to myself. I felt my way into the kitchen and grabbed some match sticks. I stumbled my way into the living room and sighed. I paced the room while attempting to light the match stick. When it finally lit the match stick slipped through my fingers and fell onto the carpet. I searched around hoping that it had gone out, but then I turned around and saw part of the carpet was alight. The fire quickly spread out onto the chairs and curtains. I ran out of the room and straight into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and rang the fire brigade.

**Merlin POV**

Arthur was being a prat, he'd spent the whole day flirting with Cassie. When we got out Cassie's car we both waved goodbye to each other and I walked ahead expecting Arthur to follow, but he didn't. He stayed put. I stopped walking when I couldn't hear Arthur walking beside me. I turned around to see he was in the same spot. I sighed and walked back towards him.

"Stop being so childish Arthur come on" I told him, but he shook his head and said

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong ok?" I replied.

"It's Cassie isn't its?" he concluded. I sighed and turned around to face him, but when I looked ahead of him I could see flames in the window of Cassie's house.

"It's Cassie" panic stricken I ran towards the house leaving a bewildered Arthur who then quickly got the message and ran after me. He kicked the door down and started shouting Cassie's name. We could hear a muffled reply from the kitchen, but we were stopped by flames. I muttered a spell and the flames got smaller and we reached Cassie. We were then faced with more flames and I muttered a spell again and the flames went out. I looked at Cassie's alarmed face before she passed out and Arthur carried her out. When we left the house the fire brigade had arrived and we took Cassie back to our house. We placed her down on the couch.

"I will never get use to that" Arthur said while patting my back. I sighed all I could see was Cassie's alarmed face. She was scared of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin..I wish

Arthur POV

Once Cassie was awake she stared motionless at the wall for the whole night. The next day she did the same and didn't touch her food. Again she did the same and Merlin and I were anxious. We sat either side of her, but she didn't look like noticed our presence. When Merlin went to put his hand on her shoulder she flinched and started shaking. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and Merlin's eyes filled with sadness. I motioned to him that he should leave the room and he reluctantly agreed.

"Cass, its me" I said cautiously. Her breathing started to relax and she calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean, your dream?" I asked curiously.

"I had a dream that my house was on fire and Merlin, his eyes flashed gold and the fire became smaller and that's what happened today, how did Merlin do that?, how did my dream come true?" She cried, her tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know, Merlin would be better explain all this" I honestly replied.

"No, keep him away from me" She shouted. I soothed her and she quietly fell asleep.

I left Cassie to sleep and opened the door to see Merlin leaning against it clearly distressed.

"Merlin, those dreams Morgana had that predicted the future, I think they're happening to Cassie, you know more about this stuff than anyone I know, you've got to tell her what's wrong with her" Arthur pleaded.

"Merlin get a.." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by Cassie's phone. Someone called Piper was calling. I debated whether or not to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Cassie's phone" I said.

" Wait, who's this?, where Cassie?!" Piper panicked

"She's fine, she just asleep and a bit under the weather" I tried to calm the girl down.

"Oh my god, I'm coming down to see her" Piper replied before I could answer she had hung up.

I groaned and told Merlin to tell Cassie and to wake her up. I started to tidy up and thought of how life was so much simpler in Camelot, where I was king and I didn't have to clean up after anyone and not look after a depressed Merlin. I realised that I would do anything to see that cheeky happy Merlin that I knew in Camelot.

Merlin POV

I knocked on the door and heard Cassie say come in. I cautiously stepped inside. She took one look at me and returned to staring at the wall.

"Cass, please speak to me" I pleaded ,but she didn't reply.

"You're going to have to speak to me, I want to explain everything, just let me please" I again pleaded. She moved over and I took that as a yes.

"I don't know where to start, but here goes, when I moved to Camelot I met Arthur who was prince.." I began I told her everything from back to Camelot up to the 21st century. I explained to her about my magic and why she been having the dreams. I told her she was a seer just stared at me open mouthed. I thought she was gonna run away, but did the unexpected and pulled me into a hug.

I held her tight while she comforted me, I could feel tears escaping from my eyes. I never wanted to let go.

Our moment was ruined when Cassie's best friend burst through the door.

"Oh my god Cass, are you okay?, I've been so worried about that Gavin thing and the fire and then I got lost on the way here because some muppet gave me the wrong directions" Piper rambled and then glared daggers at Arthur who put his hands up surrendering.

Cassie smirked and then said " I'm fine calm down, by the way this is my friend Merlin and the person who you called muppet is Arthur" she introduced.

Piper smiled sweetly to me and then glared at Arthur. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh, but I covered it up with a cough earning myself a death glare from Arthur.

Piper POV

When Cassie introduced me to Merlin and Arthur I could tell she liked Merlin. I've known the girl for years, she couldn't make it more obvious. Something about Arthur caught my attention. I didn't know whether I liked or hated him. I tried not to think about it.

"Oh my god, my house, I've been so distracted, has it completely burnt down?" She asked starting to panic.

Distracted by Merlin, I thought to myself.

"No, calm down your living room is a mess, but your house is still standing" Merlin answered and he put his arm around her and she instantly relaxed in his arms. I smiled they needed to get together now!

"You and Piper can stay here if you want?" He offered.

"Its okay, I need to go back tonight anyway" she replied and thanked him for his offer.

"Let's watch some tv then" he asked and wee all agreed. Merlin was flicking through the channels when he flicked past a certain tv show. Oh god please no I though to myself. Anything but this. Before I could do anything Cassie shouted.

"DOCTOR WHO IS ON PUT IT ON NOW" Merlin put it back on and on the telly was Matt smith I could hear Cassie squealing.

"I love this show" I could hear Merlin tell Cassie. I rolled my eyes. After the episode me and Cassie headed back to hers.

When we headed inside we could still smell smoke, but it was only faint. We switched the light on and saw the living room badly needed to be redecorated. Cassie sighed and we both went into a kitchen where she made us both a cup of tea.

"So how did you meet Merlin and Arthur?" I asked.

"I met Merlin when I moved here, he helped me carry some boxed after dropping them" Cassie smile fondly at the memory.

"Awh, sweet and Arthur?" I asked her.

"Well, when I first met Arthur I nearly ran him over" she replied.

"Lovely" I said sarcastically and she chuckled at my remark.

"So you and Merlin?" I smiled mischievously.

"There is no me and Merlin" She replied quickly.

"But you want there to be don't you?" I teased nudging her.

"Yes, I mean no, shut up Piper" She rambled. I spent the rest of the night teasing her and Merlin. It had now become my mission to make sure that Merlin and Cassie get together. Even though I met Merlin tonight I could see they both deserved each other. I went to the spare room and slowly drifted to sleep.

(A/N new chapter, hope you enjoy!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I don't own Merlin!

Chapter Seven

Cassie POV

When Piper had fallen I slipped to my bedroom and tried to sleep myself. I was too overwhelmed with everything Merlin had told me. Apparently Magic still existed in the 21st century, but it was very weak. I am apparently one of the very rare people with magic from the old religion. I had the power to predict dreams, but not often. My wind was being over active and tired me out. I was out like a light.

I woke to Piper jumping up and down my bed.

"Cassie wake up, wake up, you've got no food in and I'm going to die from starvation" Piper moaned and I muttered at her to shut up, but Piper could win a gold medal for talking if that was an even. After another two minutes of Piper complaining about the lack of food and how she would slowly die from dehydration. I rolled my eyes and then got myself dressed. I told Piper we were going to Merlin and Arthur's for breakfast.

Once piper had gotten ready we left the house. The cold slapped us sharply and we walked the short distance to their house. I knocked on the door and almost instantly the door was opened by Merlin

"Hey Cass, hi Piper" he greeted a little too eagerly.

"Hey Merlin, do you mind if me and Piper have breakfast with you?, totally forgot to do the shopping and Piper thinks she going to die without her tea and toast" I asked politely while getting a slap on the shoulder from Piper about my last comment.

"Yeah sure" he smiled letting us through.

I told Piper and Merlin to both sit in the dining room while I make breakfast for everyone. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Arthur waiting for kettle to boil.

"Morning Arthur" I smiled at him

"Morning Cass" he grunted back. I laughed at how he was half asleep and nearly burnt himself with boiling hot water. I told him to step back while I made the tea without anyone eding up in casualty because of burns. He reluctantly agreed and we both stood in a comfortable silence.

"Arthur, you know what Merlin told me about Camelot and everything, can I ask you anything" I cautiously asked.

"Uhm, yeah go for it" he replied.

"You know when you died, how did you come back?" I nervously asked. I didn't want to offend him, but curiously got the better of me.

"To be honest Cass, I honestly don't know, it was weird. I don't remember any thin after I died, I just remember waking up the day I met you just like I've been asleep all those years" he reminisced.

The amount of sympathy I felt for his was unreal. The poor guy had been gone for so long and left his best friend in pieces or so long.

"How come your not medieval then?" I questioned.

"I don't know, when I woke up I felt like I was from the 21st century" he answered.

we spent the next few minutes making everybody's breakfast and took it through to the dining room where we all ate heartily.

Piper POV

When Cassie went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone I was left with Merlin and we both sat in an awkward silence which was quite a new concept to me as I was always the life and soul of the party or anything to be truthful. The silence was broken when Merlin spoke

"So how did you and Cass meet?"

"I met her when I was eight, I moved to her primary school and she was put in charge of looking after me. Cass being Cass was shy and awkward at first, but when I got to know her she funny and outgoing and before I knew it I had unleashed a monster" I laughed at all the funny things that me and Cass had gotten up to in our childhood. Merlin smiled and chucked a little.

Then Arthur and Cassie burst through the door carrying plated of food. I smiled and we all ate heartily.

Once we had all finished Cass and I excused ourselves and thanked Arthur and Merlin for the breakfast. We then both got in Cassie's car and we drove to a supermarket. Me and Cassie have a bit of a reputation in large supermarkets. The amount of baked beans we had "accidentally" knocked down are unaccountable. Today we were doing the mad trolly dash. We split the shopping list in half and whoever managed to get everything on their list and be in the car first was the winner.

Before I knew it I was rushing through the isles grabbing things like a madman, I carefully dodged through the crowd praying that I didn't knock anyone ever. Once I had everything on the list I zoomed to the checkout. All the tills were full, I looked around frantically. Cassie was nowhere in sight. I had no choice I have to use the self service checkout. I whizzed through most of the shopping. One more thing left the Nutella. I scanned it, but the machine said

"Unexpected item in the bagging area" with no emotion. I groaned and tried another three times, but it repeated itself. I tried one more time, this time it said

"Unexpected item in the bagging area" with no emotion. I groaned and tried another three times, but it repeated itself. I tried one more time, this time it said

"Please wait for assistance" A grumpy looking teenager came over and did it for me. I quickly paid and left with the shopping bags. I walked up to the car and saw Cassie smirking.

"Word of advice, never use self checkouts" she winked and got in to the car. I laughed and put the shopping in the boot we drove him with Cassie tormenting me about being the supermarket champion.

"You win..for now" I replied and she just laughed. When we reached home we unpacked the shopping and I had a really good idea.

"Why don't we invite Merlin and Arthur over for a sleepover" we both agreed.

(A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, shows my love for Nutella and hate for those machines!, please review even if its one word, much appreciated!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter Eight

Arthur POV

"Merlin, Cassie and Piper are coming for a sleepover" I shouted up the stairs.

"What?" He shouted back.

"I said, sleepover now wear your pyjamas" I shouted again.

"What" he repeated.

"Oh for gods sake" I started, but realised that Merlin was stood next to me not upstairs.

"Idiot" I muttered.

"Prat" he shot back.

"Saddo" I called him while walking away.

"Clotpole" he grumbled.

"I heard that" I cheekily replied.

I ran upstairs to make myself look presentable for Piper, not for Piper for normal reasons. I don't even like her. I mean we don't even get on. I'm not ready to move on. Not after Gwen. I tried not to think about here since I came back simply because it hurt too much. I loved her, I really loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I guess life had other ideas. I just hope Merlin finds someone like Gwen and I have a feeling that that person is Cassie and it is my job to make sure they get together. In that time I had been upstairs Merlin had covered the living room in beanbags. I heard the door open and Cassie came in. I didn't see Piper so I assumed she was speaking with Merlin. I looked at Cassie and she looked at me. We both had mischief in our eyes. We both catapult ourselves, but I landed on top of Cassie who screamed. A alarmed Merlin and Piper ran into the room. All I could see was Merlin's sad eyes and Pipers full of hatred. I quickly got up and tried to speak to Merlin, but I was dragged into the kitchen by Piper.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at me.

"It was an accident, it wasn't what it looked like" I insisted, but it was no good.

"Cassie deserves happiness, yes your a good looking bloke and all, but Merlin and her they have something and I'm not going to let you ruin this for them" she rambled. Wait, did she just say I was good looking?!, I pushed that thought aside.

"That's what I want" I replied. She sighed and walked back to the living room and I followed her and we both couldn't believe what we saw.

Merlin POV

I saw Piper drag Arthur out of the room. I slumped onto a bean bag and sighed. I really liked Cassie, but her and Arthur would make a good couple I tried to convince myself.

"You know it wasn't what it looked?" Cassie tried to reassure me.

"No, you and Arthur would make a good couple. It none of my business really" my voice started to crack, I wasn't fooling anyone.

"But I don't like Arthur, I like you" she said before releasing what she said. I turned around to face. I hope I wasn't hearing things.

"I really like you too Cassie" I confessed. I'd never felt better. I won't ever stop smiling. Before I knew it we were both leaning in and I kissed her.

I felt fireworks and I enjoyed every second of it. When we broke apart Arthur and Piper were stood by the door. I didn't care.

"So what does this make us?" Cassie asked.

"I guess a couple" I replied.

"Cassie and Merlin, yeah that sounds good" she remarked. I could hear Piper cheering and her and Arthur high fiving. I didn't have a care in the world. I had my Cassie.

(A/N sorry for the small chapter but I saw the reviews and follows and wanted to update, hope you enjoy and I just need to edit and change a few things for chapter nine and it should be up within a week. Don't forget to review they make my day!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter nine

Cassie POV

Me and Merlin are a couple. That sounded so good to say. I spend the rest of the sleepover watching Paranormal activities 3. I snuggled up beside Merlin and gradually fell asleep to the sound of Piper being teased by Arthur, apparently she had called him handsome or something.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a camera clicking and Arthur sniggering.

"Piper Amelia Smith if you do not delete that picture now I will personally remove you from existence" I said half asleep. I could hear Piper laughing loud and I started to get up. She squealed and hid behind Arthur. I was going to attack Piper but I felt someone's around me.

"Morning Cass" Merlin's sleepy voice said.

"Morning Merlin" I said after giving him a peck on the lips while ignoring Piper 'awhing' and Arthur saying "they grow up so quick" while wiping away fake tears. I chuckled at his comment and gave Merlin another peck on the lips before going to have a shower. After I had showered I ran back downstairs. I went into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes.

Piper POV

"Will you shut up Arthur?" I pleaded.

"Not until you admit you said it, what was it again?" He pretended to think hard.

"Your a good looking bloke and all" he said imitating a girls voice.

" ha ha, not used to being turned down Arthur?" I laughed.

" How could you turn down this fine specimen?" he said pointing to himself.

"In your dreams Arthur" I smirked.

"You know you want me" he taunted.

I chucked a cushion across the room at him. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't mean to say it, but he was never going to let this go. I could hear Merlin leaving with Cassie to go help Cassie redecorate. I wish I could have some like Merlin. Someone I could tell my greatest secret too. I hadn't even told Cassie. I couldn't, but I need to tell someone. I just do know when and how. I tried to turn my attention to the telly but I wasn't really following whatever storyline was going on in the soap that was on.

Merlin POV

Cassie and I were in the living room painting while playing quick fire questions.

"What's your full name?" I asked first.

"Cassie Rose Henderson, how old are you?" She asked. I knew what she meant, how old since Camelot. I hesitated at first to answer because I didn't want scare her away.

"2142 years old" I replied. She raised her eyebrows and then laughed at our age difference.

"Most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" I asked.

" One time me and Piper went to London and she had persuaded me to wear a short summer dress, what I didn't remember was the british weather and it had to be windy that day. Well, I think you can figure out the rest, but what about you" she blushed.

"Long story, but Arthur's dad was going to marry a troll disguised as Lady Catrina so I had to find out. I was leaning out of the window with a mirror trying to get a view of her when Arthur walked in and assumed.." I could feel the tip of my ears go red and Cassie seemed like she was dying of laughter.

"Okay, what's your worst fear?" I then asked her. Before she could reply Piper came in and stole some pancakes.

"Hey!" We both protested at the some time. Cassie giggled and returned to her thinking.

"Weeping angels" she confessed.

"Weeping angels?, you do know they are fictional characters?" I laughed.

"Yes, but they're just creepy" I started to laugh louder which made Cassie laugh too.

"So what are you scared of then Merlin?" She asked me.

"Truthfully, it would have to be being alone" I answered. When I had Cassie, Arthur and Piper with me it was like being back in Camelot in a way, I hope they never leave me because I can't go back to living alone. Cassie pulled me into a hug not realising she still had the paint brush in her hand. She pulled away slowly. I pretended to look angry.

"I'm so.." She started but didn't finish as I splattered her with paint. I smiled my signature grin.

"You did not just do that" she smirked before full on paint fight started. Paint went flying all over us and some on the wall, but I didn't care. We both ended up covered in paint head to toe.

"We've got more paint on ourselves then we do on the walls" I pointed out.

"You can fix that can't you magic maestro" she winked. I laughed before muttering a spell making the wall instantly the colour Cassie wanted.

"You won't be alone Merlin, you've got me" Cassie said while making my like complete.

(A/N update yay!, hey guys thank you for the new reviews and follows and faves. I have no idea how old Merlin would actually be so its just a random number and yes I am scared of weeping angels. Don't blink. This is just fluff between Cassie and Merlin being just being his annoying himself, but what would you think of Piper and Arthur? .The next chapter...I'm not going to give anything away, but be prepared. Please Review they always encourage me to update faster!. Until next time allons-y!)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter ten (the return) new chapter, hope you enjoy!

Morgana POV

I was too scared to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was and what had happened. The last thing I remember was Merlin's face before his sword was stabbed inside of me. I gasped, Merlin that kind servant from Camelot had become the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived had killed me with a sword forged from a dragons breath. Well, I think he killed me, but if he did then how as am I here now?

Maybe that was coming for me. Maybe I deserved it. All that battles I had worked for had gone to waste. Sometimes I wonder if things had been different, would I have been the a good person?. Could things turned out differently between me and Merlin? But I had chosen my path a long time ago. It may not seem to have been the right one but it had allowed me to do things I could never dream of. Meet people who have changed things for me. Proved to people I wasn't just a pretty face. Imagine if I had settled down. Awhile ago I could have seen that life for me, but now I laugh. The sight of me as a wife and mother. What a corrupted household that would be. Unless I changed my ways. Go back to the way I was. The old me. I pushed those thoughts aside. I had more important things on my mind. Like where and why I was where I was.

My magic was tingling inside of me and I could sense that something was wrong. Was I even in Albion?

I slowly began to open my eyes, I was in a wood or a forest. I began to get up and look at my surroundings. Every step made me wince, but I had to keep going. The forest was scaring me, it felt eery and quiet apart from the wind rustling through the branches. I felt like I could hear the trees whispering to themselves. The forest seemed to go on forever and I felt like I was going to collapse. Every step was painful but I had trained myself to forget about the pain. I had trained myself to become immune from emotional and physical pain. I always tried to stop the mask from slipping. Especially when I was not alone. Then I had the to be the brave cold-hearted Morgana that everybody knew. But when I was alone, very rarely my true emotions would slip out. Revealing what I had bottled up for so long. Like what was it all for? All this bloodshed day after day. What was even the point anymore?. I had to be strong. Not that girl that cried over nightmares. I had to be strong.

When I reached the end of the forest I gave a sigh of relief. Forests gave back bad memories. It reminded me of when me and Arthur went on hunting trips with Uther. I couldn't bare to think about Uther and Arthur. Uther had for so many years kept me being his daughter a secret like he was ashamed. No he WAS ashamed. I just knew it. I had to find out myself from Morgause. I didn't like to think about Arthur because I had spent years fearing for my life, if my magic had ever been discovered Uther would execute me in a heartbeat. I always thought that maybe when Arthur was king he would let magic into Camelot, but then I would remember that Arthur was too much like his father and magic would always be outlawed in Camelot.

Maybe this is what happens when people die?. Part of me doesn't regret what I had done because at the time I felt I was getting justice to all those people who had mourned losses because of Uther Pendragon. All those who had cried themselves to sleep because their scared. All those who spend every second looking over their shoulder. All those children who grew up without parent(s) because of him. What gave Uther the right to make people so small, but then I remember the old kind me. The me that helped protect a young druid boy. A part of me used to look up at the starry sky at night and wonder after a battle, what was it that makes me better than Uther? Wasn't I as bad as him taking innocent lives? Not caring about those who got in the way?. That's exactly what I was trying to avoid, but I had only done the exact opposite.

I stumbled onto a street I saw four people approaching they were talking and laughing. Two of them were holding hands and the other two, I think arguing. As they started to approach me I started to recognise their faces. It was Merlin and I was pretty sure he recognised me. All I could see was Merlin's eyes filled with fear before I was plunged into darkness.

(A/N DUN DUN DUH..Morgana is back?!,

Yes she is, and I've got a lot in store including lots of drama..., and from chapter 11 and onwards will be set a couple of months in the future of this chapter and will include flashbacks explaining how it all continues as I decided not to write it in a separate story and continue it in this one. Thanks for the new favourite/follows and reviews. They always make my day!. How was this chapter? be prepared. Please Review they always encourage me to update faster!. Until next time allons-y!

I'm thinking of putting up a Doctor Who story I've been writing lately. Its about River Song and Eleven's daughter. Even if you don't ship them, she won't be in the story much, but it will include the ponds (yay) and our favourite death defying captain. Yes Jack had quite a large part in this. I'm not sure, but please let me know if your interested or not guys!)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

#flashback ... Will appear when there's a flashback..

Chapter 11

Merlin POV

Months had passed and I still couldn't get over Morgana's return.

#flashback

Morgana had collapsed and I didn't know what to do. How was she back? Should I help her? I could see Arthur was debating this too.

"Oh my god, she's collapsed, what if she's dead?" Piper panicked,

"Calm down, she's not dead, just unconscious" Cassie reassured her after shed taken Morgana's pulse.

#flashback over

Morgana was still apart of your lives. She had become good friends with Piper who was had started dating Arthur two months ago. Cassie said that she felt odd around Morgana because she couldn't comprehend with all the things she'd done and all the lives she had ruined and taken. I felt sorry for Piper though, she didn't know anything about Camelot or magic. She didn't know what Morgana had been like. This was starting to have an effect on Cassie. Her and Piper had never kept secrets from each other. She wanted to tell her, but Arthur told her he would tell her himself when he was ready.

Piper POV

I know they're hiding something. I could tell from the way they all looked at each other when Morgana was near. I didn't want to argue , but that was what brought us together maybe that would tear us apart?

#flashback

"Ugh, you are so annoying" I shouted at him.

"Your so ignorant" he replied also shouting.

"Your so pathetic" I shot back.

"Your so childish"

Each insult we threw at each other we took a step closer to each other until our noses were nearly touching.

"Maybe that's why I think I love you?" I whispered to myself, but loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"I think I love you too" he whispered making the hours on the back of my neck stand up.

#flashback over

I'd had enough, I was going to confront him. I hated being in the dark and what almost hurt as much was Cassie not telling me. On cue Arthur walked into the room.

"Arthur we need to talk" I told him.

"Uh yeah sure" he said while putting his hands in his pockets.

" I know you've been hiding something from me, and I know Cassie and Merlin know, and I don't know why, but I know somehow Morgana is involved" I said watching his facial expression turn from worried to shocked to confident again.

"I'm not hiding anything Piper, your just being paranoid" he tried to shrug it off.

"Don't lie to me Arthur, I'm not stupid" I said now shouting, all of my anger seeping out.

"I am not,Piper its just.." He said searching for the right words.

"Save it" I replied I walked out of his house where I ignored Cassie and Merlin asking me what was wrong. I just kept walking. I didn't know where to go, just felt so unwanted, perhaps even a burden. My feet were starting to hurt so I stood still for a moment and examined where I was. This was Morgana's street. I could find some answers. I knocked furiously at her door. She opened the door looking flustered.

"Tell me why Merlin, Cassie and Arthur are keeping secrets?" I nearly shouted at her.

"How should I know?" She replied.

"Why is everybody lying to me?" I shouted mainly at myself. Morgana remained silent.

"Every time you are in the same room as them three why do they act all shifty and look at each other weirdly, are you arthur having some kind of affair?" I told her and then she smirked at my last comment.

"I can't believe I let myself love him" I scolded myself.

"Its not that, Arthur is my half brother" she answered.

"WHAT" I shouted. I couldn't believe it, why couldn't he tell me. Morgana told me about magic and Camelot. About Arthur, Merlin and the terrible things she'd done. I gaped at her, at this point we both crying and then laughing at how ridiculous we looked.

"You can stay in my spare room if you want" she said when she noticed me yawning. I nodded and went upstairs. When I laid down I fell asleep fully clothed and dreamt my worries away.

The next morning I woke up and checked my phone. 18 missed calls from Arthur, 15 from Cassie and 11 from Merlin. I groaned and climbed out of the bed. When I went downstairs and was greeted by Morgana. I smiled back politely and plopped myself on the sofa. I ran my hand through my hair while going though all the texts Arthur had sent me in which he was all apologising.

"I'm sorry" Morgana apologised for the millionth time today.

"Say sorry one more time and I will throw all your make-up away" I smirked knowing how much of an effect it would have on her with her being a model. She chuckled and said

"I just thought he would've known that's all"

" So did I" I muttered. We sat in silence for awhile and I just stared at the wall while eating some toast Morgana had given me.

"There's no point in us moping around. You've got ten minutes to get ready. Your coming to work with me" she told me before walking away so I couldn't protest. There I was spending the day going to work with Morgana.

Cassie POV

I was so worried. I don't know where Piper was. Arthur said that she stormed our after he didn't tell her everything. It was now midday and Piper had been missing almost a whole day.

"What if something has happened to her? I asked for the hundredth time today.

"She's fine, she's probably gone somewhere to cool down" Merlin replied always the voice of reason. I nodded and tried to ring her, this time her phone was on.

"Hello" Piper answered.

"Oh my god, I've been so worried, are you okay?, where even are you?" I rambled with relief.

"I'm fine, I'm with Morgana" she replied.

"Oh" I sounded hurt because she'd gone to Morgana for support.

"I know Arthur's secret" she said barely audible.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell, its just wasn't my secret to tell" I hated us arguing.

"I understand, if you see Arthur tell him I'll speak to him when I'm ready" she said her voice starting to crack. I understood why she wasn't ready to talk, but I couldn't wait to get my best friend back.

(A/N early update!, so drama between Arthur and Piper, how will it all turn it out!, I'm currently writing chapter seventeen. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter two

Arthur POV

Why am I so stupid? I should've just told her. I guess I didn't want to scare her away. She hasn't been answering my calls or texts, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me again. My phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID, it was Cassie.

"Hello" I answered.

"I spoke to Piper, she said that she knows everything and she'll only talk to you when she's ready." Cassie repeated Piper's words each on felt like a bullet to my heart.

"Oh, okay, thanks" I hung up. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Why was life so complex? How was I supposed to explain to Piper that I am actually 'King Arthur' from Camelot, Merlin is also my best friend who has can do magic and that new friend you made is actually my half sister who has actually tried to kill me several times? I sighed why couldn't I be your average guy and not have such a messed up past.

Piper wanted time to sort things out but, I wasn't sure if I could do that. I know how selfish that sounds, but I won't and never will be as patient as Merlin. I just needed to know where things stand so I rang her. It rang for awhile and I started to doubt she was even going to answer.

"Look Arthur, I thought Cassie told you I don't want to speak to you" she sounded annoyed.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just need to know where we stand" I pleaded.

"To be honest, I don't know, I just need some time alone" she replied before hanging up. This time I was going to give her the space and time she needs.

Morgana POV

I was starting to get used to living in the twenty first century and I had rarely missed Camelot. I had one actual friend who actually accept me for who I am. I know in Merlin and Arthur's eyes I'll never be forgiven, but part of me didn't care and was still filled with hate for the pair of the. They stopped me from getting what was rightfully mine because of that many had suffered and I blame them both for the death of my sister, but perhaps it is time to move on?

After my photo shoot me and Piper headed back to mine. When we got home I sighed and flicked through my TV, but nothing was on.

"How about a girly night in, we'll watch a film or something" I offered.

"Uh yeah sure, can I invite Cassie though?" She said after looking up from her phone.

"Course you can" I said through gritted teeth. I was hoping for just the two of us not us and Merlin's girlfriend.

"Cassie will be here in ten" Piper informed. I got up from my seat starting to get the snacks and the Dvd's. By the time I was done the doorbell rang. I could hear Piper answering the door and letting Cassie in. I smiled politely and greeted her then took my seat before playing the Dvd. We watched Women In Black in silence for awhile.

"Do you think I should forgive him" Piper said out of the blue.

"He was always like this is as a child, always thinking he knows best without realising the consequences he could cause" I took advantages of Piper's vulnerable state.

"Morgana can I speak to you for a minute" Cassie asked, I could sense she was angry. I nodded and followed her out.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you're Morgana, I know you and Arthur don't get on but you don't have to use your petty argument to upset Piper, she's head over heels with him and I'm not having her heartbroken just because of some bullshit you told her" she hissed at me, her anger bubbling over.

"You know nothing" I harshly whispered in here ear before walking away from her. I could hear her scoff at my comment before also going back to the living room. I could see back to the living room. I could see Piper looking at the pair of us with wary eyes unsure whether or not to get involved. Cassie was the last straw, there's only so much I could feel sympathy for Piper and her lame lovers tiff. Arthur this and Arthur that, for gods sake its not like he was plotting he murder or something.

I thought I could from my old ways, but it wasn't that easy. Every time I look, hear and see Arthur, I only see Uther and all I feel is hatred. Nobody understand what that man had put my through when I discovered I had magic in a land where it was forbidden. I spend every dinner I had with him nervous or edgy preparing for the moment he would exile me from Camelot or send me to the executioners block.

(A/N thanks for all the new reviews and follows!

so I've been thinking about this story and I've been having major writers block for it so don't hate me for it but this story is going to end in about more or less 4 chapters and it will not be a happy ending. I'm planning other fics at the moment and once I've finished those I might be doing a sequel if you want guys? Anyways all reviews are welcome they make me update faster!)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter Thirteen

Cassie POV

Argh, that Morgana is so infuriating. Everything about her just annoys me. The way she's cosying up to Piper like she actually cares about her, the way she always looks like she hates being around everyone. What I hate most is how she wants to make Arthur and Merlin's lives hell and doesn't care who gets hurts in the crossfire.

The following day Merlin and I were watching telly in my living room and I got a call from Piper asking if she could come over for a bit. Ten minutes later she had arrived and her and Merlin were debating over a storyline on Hollyoaks.

"I can't believe Brendan is in jail" Piper moaned.

"He did kill five people" Merlin replied.

"Actually he killed four people, his sister actually killed their dad" Piper corrected.

"He's still murderer"

"He's a nice murderer"

"How can you have a nice murderer?" Merlin wondered laughing at Piper.

This could go on for a while I thought to myself. I decided to leave them to it when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from my seat and answered the door to see that it was Arthur. I showed him in and as soon as Arthur entered the room, Merlin and Piper's argument came to a halt. That got awkward fast I thought to myself before Piper turned her focus back to the telly. After sitting in an awkward silence for about an hour, I looked at Merlin and I gestured for him to follow me out of the room.

"What" he mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes, I pointed to myself then to the door.

"What" he again mouthed. What I hadn't realised was that we had attracted the attention of both Arthur and Piper.

"She wants you to follow her out of the room, so you and Cassie can both listen in to me and Arthur sorting things out and then she wants you to congratulate her at how good she is at relationship counselling" Piper explained to Merlin revealing my whole plan. For a smart man Merlin can be really stupid at times. I rolled my eyes and dragged Merlin out of the room ignoring Piper's death glare.

Arthur POV

We were sat in an awkward silence and I looked over at Merlin who kept mouthing ''what' to Cassie. I looked over to her to see that she was motioning to Merlin that he should follow her out of the room, but he only returned a confused look. I looked over at Piper who had her eyebrows raised clearly not impressed.

"She wants you to follow her out of the room, so you and Cassie can both listen in to me and Arthur sorting things out and then she wants you to congratulate her at how good she is at relationship counselling" Piper explained to Merlin revealing Cassie's whole plan. Merlin just looked at Cassie who looked at Piper. Before anyone could say anything Cassie was dragging Merlin out of the room while ignoring. Piper shooting dagger at them. That left me and Piper in the room in an awkward silence which I just wanted to swallow me whole.

"I'm sorry" I said killing the silence.

"No, I'm sorry, I get that it was a big deal" Piper spoke barely audible.

"I just wish I told you from the start" I confessed.

"Look, Arthur, this hasn't got anything to do with the secret, but I need a break from everything" she paused for a bit.

"I need a break from us" she finished.

I put my head in my hands, I knew something like this was going to happen.

"I understand, I'll wait, however long you need, I'll wait for you" I said my eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm going away to a friend's in Australia, I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I'm sorry for everything" she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When are you going?" I asked her.

"Tonight, that's why I came, so I could say goodbye to everyone" she said looking down, not wanting to look at me. I just nodded, I didn't want to upset her anymore or make it any harder. I got up from my seat and opened the door and Cassie fell into the room. Her expression changed once Piper told her her plans to leave. It was time for her to go. She hugged Merlin and then me hating to let her go.

"You can't run away from your problems" Cassie said while hugging Piper.

"I can try" she said before turning away and leaving. This is the last time I see before she goes to Australia for god knows how long.

Merlin POV

Last night was awkward because of how oblivious u can be and last night was also sad. Piper left for Australia, Cassie was missing her best friend and Arthur was crushed. He was taking Piper leaving hard, he tried his best not to show it, but I could see through his act. He kept himself busy most of the day and avoided me. I know this is the way Arthur Pendragon copes with loss just like when he caught Guinevere with Lancelot, he was hurting from the inside, but he put on a brave face just for his people. The best way to deal with an upset Pendragon is to leave them to it. That is what I did, I was spending the evening with Cassie.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her noticing that she had gone silent.

"Just worried about Piper" she said not looking away from the telly.

"She's fine, all she needs is time and space, I'm sure she'll ring if she needs to talk, she'll be back before you know it" I said hugging her close to me.

"I guess you're right" she whispered.

"I'm always alright" I told her.

"Don't push it" she warned while I laughed and she shoved me lightly.

"For a smart man, you can be really stupid" she commented while I pretended to look hurt.

"You know for a fact I can be quite smart, which leads me onto some good news I wanted to share with you" I said getting excited.

"I heard back from a publisher " I told her and she looked up eagerly from the telly.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"They should be out in stores by the end of the year" I told her and she started squealing with happiness.

"I knew you could do it" she smiled at me and it is because off her I can share my stories with people.

#flashblack#

Cassie and I have been together three moths and she knows everything about Camelot even Freya. I was finishing telling her about my home town Ealdor and she was listening intently.

"You should publish these" Cassie said proud she'd come up with the idea.

"I don't really fancy people knowing that is my lie story" I confessed.

"No one has to know it's your life story, to them its another fantasy fictional story" she smiled.

"I'll think about that" I told her.

#flashback over#

Of course Cassie wouldn't let me just think about it. She pestered me until I gave in. I wrote some of my stories out and she sifted through them turning them into a series of books. We sent them into different publishers, but some said it was "too complex" or "unoriginal" and many comment like this until I was at the point of giving up, but I gave it one last go. I didn't hear back from them until six weeks ago when I got a call from someone called Henry Moore. He told me he liked my story and would love to publish it, he just needed his superiors approval. He said he would be in tough. I got a call from him this morning telling me that my book were to be on store shelves by the end of the year. I just needed to go to their office in the morning for final adjustments.

"I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it" she smiled her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Its only because of you any of this is possible" I told her and I gave her a peck on the lips which made her smile and deepen the kiss, which lead to other things...

(A/N I'll let your imaginations work out what happens next. Anyways new chapter, all reviews all welcome!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do now own Merlin

Chapter Four

Arthur POV

Got to stay busy, that was my original plan, but maybe I should forget and move on. Maybe it wasn't meant to be or just a distraction from Gwen, I tried not to think about her maybe that was grief. I missed her everyday and that made a hole in my heart. A hole that Piper had begun to fill, but could never replace. I had to accept that Gwen was never ever going to come back and that was probably the same for Piper.

I sat wallowing in my own sadness when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID it was Merlin.

"Hey Arthur, I've got good news" Merlin said happily through the phone.

"What is it?" No amount of good news could make me feel better.

"My books are going to be published they'll be in stores by the end of the year" I could tell he was as happy as Larry and I was happy for him. He deserved this, he deserved to be the happiest out of everyone. He really deserved it.

"That's great, well done mate" I congratulated him.

"Thanks, me and Cassie are going to have a drink at her's to celebrate, join us if you feel like it" he said before hanging up.

I couldn't sit here feeling sorry for myself so I got up and made myself presentable. I made my way to Cassie's hoping to distract myself from everything. When I knocked on the door I was greeted by Cassie, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. I could tell she felt sorry for me. I didn't want anyone to pity me. I sat on the sofa opposite Cassie and Merlin. They were laughing and joking and I was envious of them.

what is this?, the green eyed monster of jealousy?

I wanted something they had, and I did, but I lost it twice and I doubt I'll be third time lucky.

Was I really that bad that Piper had to go half way across the world just to get away from me? There was no point in blaming others, it was no one's fault, but mine and because of that I was angry at the world. I don't deserve happiness, all I had to do was to have told her the truth from the beginning, no wonder she left. I started our relationship on secrets and lies. Its my fault that I'm alone now.

Morgana POV

I'd just received a phone call from Piper saying that she had gone to Australia for awhile and she's not sure when she will be back. This was Arthur's fault, he'd driven her away. I've lost everything because of him. Piper reminded me a lot of Morgause, my sister. They were both there for me when I felt so alone and they're gone because of Arthur Pendragon.

I was now alone in a completely new world which frightened me. The only people I know are my half brother and his best friend who basically hate my guts. I fell asleep thinking of how unwanted I was.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I looked at the time and swore every word under the sun, I was going to be late. I quickly ran upstairs and then downstairs frantically. Once I was done I had five minutes to get to the studio. I hailed a cab and began the journey to work. Traffic and roadwork was everywhere and I was definitely going to be late. As the cab turned the corner towards the studio a lorry appeared. Before the cab driver could do anything we went into the lorry creating a smash. I tried to shield myself from the flying glass but it was no use. My head went into the back of the drivers seat making my mind go blank. I had cut across my arms and a gash across my forehead. My foot was stuck between a seat and something and I tried to move it, but it was no use. I looked up at the cab driver he was unconscious. He looked dead. Please don't let him be dead, I thought to myself. A paramedic appeared through the window.

"Please help him. I think he's dead" I begged the paramedic.

"There's a paramedic with him now sweetheart, what's your name?" She asked me trying to distract me from the massive cut on my leg.

"I...I don't know" I stuttered, that scared me a lot. I didn't know who I was. I started to panic and breathing became out of control.

"Calm down, we're going to take you to hospital to sort you out" she told me and I just nodded trying to sort out my breathing.

"I'm going to move your leg now, I need you to take a deep breaths" she smiled before holding my leg and pulling out from under the seat. I cried out in pain and ignored the woman's attempts to soothe me. Before I knew it I was bundled up into an ambulance and driven to hospital. Doctors crowded me and all I could hear was the paramedics voice above the all the others.

"Female, late twenties I presume. Involved in a lorry crash. Cuts across arms, forehead and legs because of glass, amnesia or shock caused by accident. She doesn't remember her name just yet" Paramedic rambled while lots of Doctors lifted me onto another bed.

"You've quite a nasty cut there, you'll need some stitches and you might have broken your leg" said the doctor examining me.

"How's the driver?" Asked the doctor.

"He didn't make it" whispered the paramedic so I didn't hear, but I did. My heart dropped, that poor man is dead and I got off lightly. My world seemed to be fading and I could do nothing about it..

(A/N drama lots of it, 2/3 chapters left and not sure about a sequel, review follow/favourite makes me update faster!)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Chapter fifteen

Cassie POV

It looked like I was working late tonight. The hospital was busy and I had lots of people to take care of.

"Doctor Henderson, could you take a look at my patient please I need a second opinion" asked a trainee doctor.

"Yeah, what do you need me to give my second opinion on?" I asked looking up at from my computer.

"The x-ray shows that the leg is broken, I just need you to double check it" the trainee doctor asked nervously while handing over the x-ray.

I glanced at the x-ray and said

"Definitely broken, you need to believe in yourself more, who's the patient?"

"She doesn't remember her name, she was involved in a crash between a lorry and a cab. I think she's in shock" he explained to me. I nodded and motioned for him to show me the patient. I followed him through the ward and to my surprise it was Morgana lying in the bed.

"Morgana?" I was shocked and I could see the trainee doctor with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Asked Morgana innocently. I didn't know how to reply all I knew was there I had to speak to Arthur.

"Do you know her" asked the trainee doctor.

"Yeah, um, she's a friend of mine's sister" I replied then excused myself. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts landing on Arthur.

"Hello" Arthur said picking up his phone.

"Arthur, you need to get yourself to the hospital now" I nearly shouted through the phone.

"What, why?, what's happened?" He panicked.

"Morgana" I replied, I could hear him sigh.

"I don't care that you don't get on, but your sister is in hospital after a lorry crash, you need to get here now" I hissed.

I heard him reluctantly sigh.

"I'll be there in ten" he replied before hanging up. I put my phone back and returned to my desk. Just a couple more patients then I can go home I thought to myself again and again.

I filled in paperwork and finished off any unfinished work. It was going to be a long night. I quickly visited a few patients and waited for Arthur to arrive. He was ten minutes before he finally decided to show up.

Arthur POV

I arrived at the hospital and apologised to Cassie. I said that traffic was hell which wasn't exactly true. I'd been debating whether or not to go see Morgana. I asked Merlin what I should do, but he wasn't much use. All he said was that it was my choice. I decided that I should go see her because at they end of the day she is my sister, even though she had tried to kill me and my friends countless times and was hell bent on taking my crown, but that was all in the pas, wasn't it?. Wow someone really needs to book us a spot on Jeremy Kyle.

As I walked over to here be she looked at me curiously.

"Hello Morgana" I greeted, but she only returned a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked me. I looked at her in shock, and I walked over to Cassie.

"She doesn't remember me, why didn't you say?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. I called her name a few times.

"Arthur do you not see what I was doing, she can't remember you or anything to do with Camelot, you can have the old Morgana back. I'm giving you chance to start again" she explained.

It was time for a fresh start. Cassie was right.

Merlin POV

Morgana losing her memory has been a bit of shock to the system for all of us. when I went to the hospital to pick her up with Arthur I introduced myself. I saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but I probably imagined it. Once I'd dropped her off I left her and Arthur alone to talk. I went over Cassie for aa while.

"Do you think we should tell Morgana about her life in Camelot?" I asked out of the blue.

"Its really up to Arthur, but he won't have to do anything if her memory returns" she answered and I nodded.

It was also one of those rare day in England where the sun actually was shining. We were now sitting in the garden debating whether or not capital punishment was right or wrong.

"Its wrong, it is basically murder" I said.

"Mass murders don't deserve to live" she replied.

"By killing them, that would make you as bad as them" I shot back.

"Ugh, why are you so infuriating?" she groaned.

"Why are you so blind?" I shot back.

"So I'm blind am I?, why are you so pessimistic?" She shouted.

"It's because of everything I've been through, maybe if you took me for consideration instead of spending all of your time at work" I yelled back and it was all true, she seemed to be working all the time and spending less and less time with me. We had frequent rows, but we never shouted what we really felt until today.

"If you feel that way then what are you doing here?" I didn't answer.

"You obviously want someone there for you 24/7 and I love my job we want different things. Maybe we weren't meant to be" she whispered the last past.

I turned away not letting the tears threatening to fall win. I walked out of her house and sighed. I lost the girl that I love most from this world slip from my fingers. I quickly walked into my house and locked myself in my room and sank to the floor. I sobbed and let my emotions came out as my heat shattered into millions of pieces.

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years.

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

(A/N sorry for ending it like this, but I'm seriously clueless about what should happen next. I will probably write a sequel, not anytime soon though. Look out for new stories. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favourited and followed, you guys are epic!)


End file.
